


Let Me Show You

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cock Worship, Kinktober, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "Wow. You're no fun," Richie said with a pout. "You're lucky I love you.""You're lucky I love your dick," Eddie muttered, herding Richie to the first door he saw. He didn't even care if it was his bedroom or not. Lucky for him, it did at least have a bed in it.





	Let Me Show You

**Author's Note:**

> consider this a sequel to [the first entry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850980) of kinktober

"I can make up the guest room for you, if you want," Richie said as he pulled Eddie's giant suitcases through the front door.  
  
Eddie had fought him tooth and nail saying that he could at least carry one of them. It wasn't like he had been injured much during their final battle against Pennywise. They had been fucking like rabbits, making up for lost time, in Richie's room at the Derry Inn and he had been perfectly capable of that. He couldn't bring himself to point that out, however, since who knew if there were paparazzi hiding in the bushes or something. And now he had to admit to himself, he sort of liked watching Richie do something nice for him. Something nice without an ulterior motive like Myra would.  
  
"Is that what you'd like?" Richie asked, bringing Eddie out of his thoughts. "Guest room?"  
  
"Oh no, it's alright. I mean, if it's alright with you. If you don't want to share your room, I completely understand."  
  
"No way, Jose." Richie leaned over and gave Eddie a quick kiss. "I just figured you might like having your own space, but if you want to move into my room, I am 100% okay with that. Like I could let this out of my sight."  
  
Richie grabbed Eddie's ass, causing Eddie to nearly jump out of his skin.  
  
"Quit it, asshole," he said, although there was no real heat behind his words. They hadn't had a chance to touch each other in about 24 hours, which normally Eddie wouldn't have considered that long at all, but with Richie? He couldn't believe he wasn't climbing him like a tree the moment they had walked through the door. He should unpack his things before they got too wrinkly. He really should, but... "At least show me your room first."  
,br>Richie's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Oh yeah? Sure thing, baby. Should I carry your bridal style?"  
  
"Not if you want to ever have sex again, dipshit."  
  
"Wow. You're no fun," Richie said with a pout. "You're lucky I love you."  
  
"You're lucky I love your dick," Eddie muttered, herding Richie to the first door he saw. He didn't even care if it was his bedroom or not. Lucky for him, it did at least have a bed in it. "Take off your clothes already."  
  
"God, you're so forceful. Just like your mom used to be. I'm feeling so nostalgic."  
  
Eddie would have smacked him for that, but Richie had listened and was unbuttoning his shirt, so Eddie focused on getting rid of his own clothes. Soon they were naked and Eddie was pushing him down on the mattress. He wrapped his hand around Richie's cock, stroking it lazily, as he watched Richie's face.  
  
"I may have been a little shit, saying that, but I _do_ love your dick," he said and Richie laughed breathlessly. "I mean, I love you, too, but it definitely plays a part in it."  
  
Eddie expected some witty and incredibly dirty response to that, so he was shocked when Richie gave him his best heart eyes and said, "I love you, too. So much, Eds."  
  
God, his boyfriend was actually a sap. How did he end up with the biggest sap in the world with the biggest dick?  
  
"How 'bout I show you how much I love it?" he asked.  
  
He kept stroking Richie, leaning down to kiss the head of his cock. Little chaste kisses at first which led to him dragging his lips down the side. He slipped his tongue out to trace a vein and Richie moaned as his head fell onto the pillow. Instead of continuing to take it farther, he kissed his way back up and then repeated his actions on the other side. And then back to the same side. And then repeated again.  
  
Richie was grasping at the sheets and Eddie could just make out that he had his eyes shut tight. God, he really _was_ such a gentlemen that he wouldn't do anything to spur Eddie on to take things further. Maybe someday Eddie would use it to his advantage to tease him mercilessly, but for now, he wanted them to both come so hard that they weren't able to move.  
  
He finally took Richie into his mouth. A little more than half of him. He had enough practice in the last couple weeks while they had stayed in Derry, and he was quite proud of himself for working up to that. In his mind, he had a neat little schedule that ended with him being able to deep throat his boyfriend by the end of the year. He bobbed his head quickly, getting Richie nice and wet, before pulling off.  
  
"Please tell me I guessed correctly and this is your room and there's some lube in here somewhere."  
  
"I mean, there's some in the guest room too, because I'm an awesome host, but yeah. Lube, right." Richie pulled open a drawer, sending junk flying across the floor, and handed a bottle to Eddie. "You want me to get that for ya?"  
  
"Actually, yeah. Glad you're finally doing some of the work," Eddie said, handing the bottle back.  
  
Richie coated his fingers with a generous amount of lube before he started working his fingers into Eddie. Eddie was so worked up that he didn't think he could handle waiting until he was opened up. Because of course it took some time until he was stretched enough to take Richie's cock. With just a little bit of begging, he was able to convince Richie to move onto three fingers from one. He grabbed a condom from the mess inside the drawer and shoved it into Richie's chest.  
  
"Hurry up and put this on."  
  
"Bossy," Richie muttered, but he did exactly as Eddie had ordered.  
  
"I just want to show you how much I love your cock, remember?" Eddie asked as he eased the head into his hole. He took a moment to catch his breath before he started to sink down. "Because I love it so much. You feel so good stretching me open, baby. Rich? See how good it looks sinking into me?"  
  
"God, you're a monster," Richie said. He wrapped his arms around Eddie, pulling him close so he could kiss him. It was a bit more sweet when Eddie was aiming for fucking hot, but he supposed he should get used to it. Richie was a sap, remember? "I'd be mad that you're only with me for my dick, but I can't be. Whatever keeps you around."  
  
Eddie rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's not just your dick," he said, trailing his fingers across Richie's cheek. "But we should probably focus on it for the time being."  
  
He clenched around Richie, both of them moaning, and Richie came.  
  
"That was amazing, baby. Now, how 'bout I show you how much I love _your_ dick?"


End file.
